Cursed
by merlinkiliemrys
Summary: Olivia is a simple girl with simple life until a stranger ends up putting her in a movie with an old friend who broke her heart. Friendships begin, Dangerous events occur around Niall and Olivia, leaving everyone to wonder who is Niall really? Can Harry fix his mistakes? Can Zayn protect his new friend from his attacker?


**Prologue**

If someone had come up to me and told me my future was headed down this drowning road, I would ask them," How do I swim past it?"

I am a young foolish girl who fell in love.

I needed to get away. There had to be a way.

I could go toward a wall and touch my way to a safe spot. I could make it past the evil somehow.

It was too dark to see anything. My heart was racing.

"Someone! Please! Help me!" I cried out. I froze. I heard footsteps. I tried to analyze where they could have come from in the darkness.

"Is someone out there?" I asked. Yup. I'm dead. The way I always saw from movies is if you have to even ask or question danger, then you are most likely to be dead in the next five minutes.

It hit me. I felt a string or something ruff but velvety like leading somewhere. I used that as my guide in the darkness. I could hear the footsteps walking. _Splash. Splash. _The stranger wasn't running or even walking fast. It was taking its precious time. The footsteps stopped. I could feel the rope ending. I hurried and followed it faster. Something tackled me. I realized where I was. I was in the back porch to the set. Unfortunately for me, it being dark and all, there was the pool.

He got on top of me, pinning me down. "Get off me!" I screamed, struggling to push him off. I found his arm and bit it. He yelped in pain. I pushed him off and started crawling away.

In the dark, I couldn't see anything. It was harder than it sounds. I was dragged back. He picked me up. I kept protesting and screaming.

I felt myself in the air and in his arms no more. Water filled the air and I realized what he had done. I pushed up to get above the pool. In the dark and now swimming, just my luck. I just learned to swim. I was never experienced in it. Luck was not on my side now.

The water calmly took me under and everything was silent. Something forced me down quickly. I started to panic and starting screaming under the water. Everything was so dark. I must have gone to hell.

Maybe I was dead. The force stopped but I still started sinking deep under.

I dreamt of something different this time. I dreamt it wasn't so dark. It was a summer's day and I was with my family again. My parents were there and my brother. Everything was wonderful. The way it should be. Even my closest friends and his brother closest friends were there. But that dream ended so fast, ripped away from my memories, I wished I was still drowning to live in it again.

Something had sent waves against the deep end of the water. Someone had grabbed my hand and was guiding me against the massive waves out of the water.

He pulled me out of the water and dropped me lightly on the side of the pool. I was lying on my back. I coughed up the water. I heard sighs of relief and I was being hugged.

The voice was familiar but I couldn't make it out at first, it was still blurred out from the water. Whoever it was had saved my life. I wanted to thank him.

It felt like a him. I touched his face, soft, gentle. My hands ran through his hair. Curly.

"Harry?" I whispered. His lips pressed against mine. I smiled; happy tears fell down my cheeks. "I was so scared... It's so dark in here," I tried to tell him. My hands still on his face, I felt his face change. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I am saying it's dark in here... can someone turn on the lights?" I called out. His hand grabbed my face and I could feel his breath closer to me. "What's wrong?" No answer. He let go of me. That made me panic more.

I got up and tried to find something to hold on to for support. I heard a thump to the ground. I felt someone grab me again, this time, not so gentle. "Not you again," I mumbled at him. He was holding me in front of him, looking at me. "So it worked then," he said. So it really was him. I tried to free myself from his grasp. His hand hit my face and I fell. If I hadn't almost drowned, I would imagine this slap to hurt more, but it didn't. He bent down beside me, "Try to leave me again and it will be more than just a slap." Not even the darkness could hide him from me.

I panicked faster. I got up and ran wherever I could, even if I ran into a wall, at least I would be knocked out and away from the psychopath. "Harry!" I screamed out for help. "He's not here right now! Try again later! WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" he screamed out. He sounded far away, but not far enough. I ran into something and tumbled onto the floor.

This couldn't be happening! I had to get out of here. Now that he was here... I would be dead. HARRY! Where did he go! What if... No... He couldn't be dead. That thump... it sounded like a body. No... It couldn't be. I crawled a few feet fast and found something to help me get up. I stood up.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I heard the familiar voice scream. It was really him. I never expected him to come, but I couldn't point out where the voice came. I slowly turned around to face the footsteps of my attacker. The worst part was I came to face death at that moment. I could imagine death with his sly grin, giving out his hand to take me away, I was ready to except that hand. "Will they be safe?" I asked death. Death gave no answer.

All of the sudden, something had turned on. Slowly, I could see everything again. I only knew I had some much time left. I turned to Harry who came running towards me, screaming something to me silently. Everything slowed down.

I smiled though; he was beautiful even when he was scared. I stood there. I lost the ability to move. Something was forcing me to not move at all. I turned to my attacker who smiled at triumph. He winked, as his hand dug into his coat pocket. I turned back to Harry who was closer to me. I could hear the click coming from behind me. "I love you," I whispered. My eyes shut, pushing out the tears. _Bang. _


End file.
